Flashfire (X & The Single Woman: Part 1)
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: WARNING: A TAD STEAMY...turn up the air conditioning. Summary: Logan reads a fan fiction written by a college student from the Xavier Insitute. Now, he must deal with the ramifications of that broken trust. He must also face some issues that have arise


If you do not like lengthy introductions...scroll down to get to the story. But otherwise, please take the time to read this first. Thank you.  
  
Welcome to the Deniverse. Everything here is taken and recreated in the Goddess' image. Recently, I've been working on a story arc for Gargoyles called "X and The Single Gargoyle." I used the archetype of a young mutant heroine as the basis for one of the main characters. I had always wanted to write Gargoyles and X-Men fanfiction together.  
  
However, I never anticipated the interest expressed in the character Adrienne Westfall. I've been asked about her origins (for that read "Even Angels Shall Weep.) Okay, we're almost to the story..bear with me. I used an older fanfic character of mine for the basis of Adrienne. That' old character's name was Jaye Morgan. I had a slew of fanfic that I'd never let anyone read because when I wrote it... I was too shy about it.  
  
Now, I have people asking for more knowledge on this version of the Deniverse. So, I've dusted off the old stories and revamped them. Here it is....the woman that will eventually be Adrienne Westfall.  
  
  
Warning: This story is rated R for mature adult themes. If you are underage in your area please go away. This story is meant for mature readers only!! Curiosity overcomes Logan and prompts him to act impulsively. Now, that rash act may endanger a very special relationship. Will Logan face his responsibilities and stand accountable for his actions.  
  
[brackets indicate thoughts or telepathic communication]  
  
Flashfire  
X and the Single Woman Part I  
  
by Denigoddess  
  
  
Logan stared at the little minx sitting curled up in the large leather back chair in the den.. She wore a short little white T-shirt that spelled "Sunshine" in large amber rhinestones. That fleabag cat, Grimalkin, lay contentedly curled in her lap. Her eyes were wide as she read what looked like a term paper  
  
[What has got that girl so enthralled that she don't even notice I'm watchin' her?] Logan pondered. Then he remembered, she loved her Internet and she was always on that damn computer. She loved reading what she called "fan fiction" for her favorite television program.  
  
[That damn fanfic I bet that frail always had her nose buried in some of that junk.]  
  
Logan watched as the young woman put down the papers and headed down the corridor towards the kitchen. He sneaked into the den. What in the hell could get Jaye so....riled? He could smell anger and sweat. He though he also smelled ....arousal.  
  
[Nah, she's just a kid compared to me.]  
  
[Yeah, a kid with a figure that had more curves than a roller coaster.] A navel ring marked where he wanted to get close and personal.  
  
Logan looked both ways down the hall. No one to the left and there was no one coming from the right. He quickly darted further into the den. There he saw her papers lying on the seat of the leather-backed chair in front of the crackling fire.  
  
The printed pages were yellow and warped from many hours of reading. Obviously, they had been around awhile. He could smell Jaye's floral scent all over the pages. He caught a faint hint of musk perfume; a scent worn often by Rogue. He turned it over and read the title on the first page, Passion's Wildfire.   
  
He noticed that the first page contained a sketch done in colored pencil signed with Jaye's signature. [Damn, the frail's good at drawing. She's flamin' full of surprises. Now, if she'd just learn how to cook.]   
  
The sketch was a finely tanned man with blue eyes and dark hair. His muscular body was nude, but, tastefully hidden so not to show all of nature's endowments. Lying in front of him at his feet was a black-haired vixen leaning her head against his powerful thigh. Logan looked again at the features of the man and realized that his eyes were staring back at him.  
  
[That's me.] Genuine surprise erupted within him.  
  
[So, the little frail had taken an interest in yours truly.] He laughed at the absurdly brazen pictorial representation of the book's hero and heroine. Logan turned to the second page. The summary written about the story caught his eye.  
  
"Forbidden Desires: He was her mentor, her inner strength. Jessica Morgan was determined to make Lord Logan Kane notice her. She finally commanded the attention of the twelfth Duke of Grayhaven when she burst into his room and caught him deliciously nude in the tub. Suddenly, she new a woman's longing and a woman's desire."  
  
[Oh, hell! She's into those damn bodice-rippers. No girl her age oughta be readin' this stuff. I'm gonna have a talk with Jaye about writing this kind o' smut.]  
  
Yet, the simple fact that the hero named Logan and the heroine, Jessica, captivated his interest. A vision of a little raven-haired minx looking up at him with desire and longing in those big green eyes....sweet, full lips slightly open just ready to taste him as he marked her as his with a kiss....feeling her breasts pressed against his chest while she nibbled at his earlobe....  
  
[Dammit, Logan. You're sick for thinkin' about her that way. She's yer buddy.] His eyes riveted back to the sketch of them on the first page. He was memorized by the steamy words that burned his soul as they leaped off the page.  
  
Forbidden Knowledge: When had the scrawny little waif from Hades become a wild, raven-haired, emerald-eyed seductress? Logan told himself that she was still a child as she offered him a seductive yet innocent kiss. He tried to remind himself of the difference in their age. He was her friend and mentor. The flaring hunger that raged between them set ablaze a passion and tenderness that neither had ever known. Then another man came to claim the love of Passion's Wildfire."  
  
Logan felt the thick seem of his jeans cut into his groin rather tightly. He felt a throbbing in his nether regions that brought a strong blush to his cheeks. A flood of shame tumbled over him while he jolts of excitement threaten to burn him alive.  
  
Logan decided to put the pages down and leave before Jaye returned with her snack. He carefully put the pages back in place on the chair and turned to leave.  
  
[What was in the rest of that story?] Could it be as hot as what he had read on the back cover?  
  
[Why was Jaye reading a book like this anyway?] Did it really make her unsettled as the scent seemed to hint?  
  
He had to know.  
  
He turned back around and picked up the pages of her fan fiction. Cautiously peering down both ends of the hallway, Logan tucked the papers under his arm and walked quickly to his room. He locked the door and tumbled on to the bed. He flipped through the pages until he came to a dog-eared page. He noticed that it was underlined.  
  
[Oh, yeah. Now, we're talkin.']  
  
The words flew from the page as he read them aloud.  
  
"Jessica felt his rough, callused hand firmly grasp her waist. His fingers dug into her flesh that should have hurt, yet were infinitely gentle. The he brought his lips to hers quite gently; a caressing brushing butterfly kiss. At first Jessica was overwhelmed by his passion. Her eyes opened instinctively, and she found Logan looking at her with a extraordinary fiery glitter in his cobalt eyes. She shyly smiled at him. Her lips parted and the gleam in his eyes flared so that she thought it would sear her soul. He made a sound that was somewhat between a feral growl and a groan of need.  
  
"Am I frightening you, Love?" He asked with a husky note in his voice that make it sound as if he hadn't spoken in months.   
  
She silently shook her head "No".  
  
"I won't hurt you. Close your eyes, Darling." He instructed softly. His breath teased the tender tendrils tickling her ear. She closed here eyes without question. The barely-contained excitement mounted inside as he laid his mouth against hers."  
  
Logan abruptly set the book down on his bed. The sizzling pictures of Jaye sitting on his lap. The idea that he would be the first man to kiss her, to touch her....caused Logan to shake with pure need.  
  
[Get a grip, guy. You just been without a woman for so long that you're thinkin' about some starry-eyed frail.]  
  
The pages of Jaye's original fan fiction seemed to magically find it way again into his hands. Almost against his will, Logan read aloud the steamy passages.  
  
"Logan felt as if he were dying. He had avoided, to the best of his ability , the pitfalls of passion with his beloved Jessica. His shameful hunger for her grew with every passing moment. At this late hour, in the seclusion of his bedchamber, he was kept awake b the fierce burning pulsation in his loins...."  
  
He sat the pages down beside him on the bed. Logan unbuttoned the rivets of his buttonfly's to release the lustful pressure threatening to burst out of his briefs. Beads of sweat began forming on his brow. His palm slowly went to his manhood straining through the cloth of his briefs. He read more of the steamy tale.  
  
"His tasted the sweetness of her mouth, his lips both taunting and tender at the same time. then he trailed a scorching path of kiss over her breasts and to her flat midriff. Jessica's eyes opened in dumbfoundment as she felt Logan lick his way from her navel to the smooth skin of her tummy to where her thighs joined. Shocked to see his dark head nestling between her golden ivory thighs, and her hands flew to clutch at his dark hair. But his lips were warm and very tender against hers. His hands smoothly slid beneath her to draw her closer to him and his mouth. His tongue gently caressed her feminine core. She moaned, she screamed, she said his name over and over like a prayer."  
  
Logan's hand grasped his manhood roughly and began a man's caress on himself. The picture of Jaye opening herself to him....letting him love her with his mouth.....the trust and caring in her eyes....hearing her say his name in desperation.....  
  
"She felt his manhood gently pressing against her softness, and she instinctively became rigid. Despite his turning need for her, he was gentle as he eased himself that first bit inside her wetness. He had prepared her for this as well as he could, but there was no way that he could completely ease the pain of their first lovemaking. When he thrust deeply inside her, she cried out against his mouth, her nails digging hurtfully into his shoulder.....He held her against him, keeping himself buried deep inside her. He soothed her with kisses and whispered, loving words until he could contain himself no more. Logan began to move, thrusting into Jessica, his whole body trembling. His Breathing were as harsh sobs in her ears.  
  
At first Jessica lay unmoving beneath him, stunned by the sudden explosion of need, but ........"  
  
The pages of Jaye's fan fiction fluttered around Logan as the heated vortex of passion threatened to overwhelm him. Somehow, he knew through the haze of desire that he wasn't alone. He felt anther's blooming hunger burgeoning on the edges of his mind. Logan deliberately slowed down, waiting for her before getting caught in the raging onslaught of ecstasy. This time he took her with him.  
  
Mind to mind, soul to soul, heart to heart.....the oriental motif of his bedroom faded away to a swirling vortex of lust, passion, love, tenderness, joy, friendship, and a yearning. A yearning to find that half that would make the other whole. It was frightening to be so overwhelmed by all of those sweet, dangerous sensations. Logan felt fear creeping into the matrix of complex emotions and perceptions.  
  
In the middle of that psionic hurricane, it was only he and his Jaye. She whispered his name repeatedly against his lips as he kissed her with almost savage need, feeling heat rage inside him until it flashed along his limbs and his claws in an unbridled destruction of every barrier between their bodies and minds. Logan roared his joy out loud as the whirlwind caught them both, this time carrying them higher, faster, and further. Logan, hearing her outcry of sweet release and feeling the tremors that racked her petite form drove fiercely one last time...  
  
["Jaye....sunshine....Darlin.' Jaye...."]  
  
He lay alone on his bed, his sated passions quickly rejuvenating. He felt the wonderment and bewilderment of his recently discovered obsession for the young woman the he thought of as buddy and teammate. Hell, she was too young for an old k'nucklehead like him.  
  
Remorse and mortification overwhelmed his steelclad psyche. How could he have done such a thing?  
  
Logan rose from the bed and cleaned himself. He took a lengthy brisk shower to chill his continuously active libido. He picked up the pages that had landed by Jaye's picture on the opposite side of the room.  
He saw where the beads of his passions had forever branded the pages of her fan fiction with his erotic signature. Now the aroma of his need mingled with the scent of her excitement. He knew he had to return her story to her.  
  
Sheepishly, Logan sneaked from his bedroom back to the den. Jaye's scent lingered but was fairly old. He knew that she hadn't been in the room for the last half hour. He rushed to the kitchen to find her. The need to see her flooded his senses. He search for her presence along the arc of their psionic bond. He felt nothing but his fear haunting it. He felt achingly empty and alone. Sadness and worry filled the innermost chambers of his mind. He knew that he must find Jaye. He had to make this right.   
  
Logan saw Kurt reading the paper at the kitchen table. He looked as if he not a care in the world.  
  
"Fuzzy Elf, you seen Jaye anywhere?"  
  
"Ya." The thick German lilt answered him. "Fraulein Jaye came to the kitchen for a snack. The suddenly, she said she felt light-headed and she went to her room."  
  
"How was she?" He grated out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Odd, now that you mention it, mein freund." Kurt sat the paper down on the table. "She broke out into a sweat and was quite pale. She said it was just something she ate."  
  
"Thanks, elf."  
  
She had felt him go over the edge and lose control. She had sensed Logan's animal needs reach out to her and draw her into a savage fury of desire and lust. He knew that she had recoiled in revulsion. Logan felt it because he couldn't feel her fiery spirit in the corners of his mind.  
  
He couldn't felt Jaye's sweet innocence along the bond. He knew she hand closed the bond.  
  
He ran toward her room, making promises to make it up to her, to apologize. He would do anything to earn her forgiveness. He would never again delve into what wasn't his business, he promised himself. All during this, one thought prevailed over the others.  
  
[Why did that damn book have such a powerful effect on me? Why, all of a sudden, am I hot and horny for a chick with brass balls and a talent for writing good smut?]  
  
The last thought nearly broke his heart.  
  
[What if I lost my best buddy because of my stupidity? What if my need made her afraid and repulsed? She never meant for me to read that stuff. Now, what do we do?]  
  
Her door was almost shut. It was slightly ajar. Her sweet scent of Lavender and roses filled his nostrils. He also smelled something new. It was like a cinnamon musk wafting faintly in the air of the area. He had never smelled that particular scent and it was undeniably Jaye's.  
  
"Sunshine?" He asked quietly, hoarsely as he softly rapped on the door. His fear became a large lump in his chest. "You all right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine, Logan. Please come in."  
  
Logan peaked his head in the door. He saw Jaye sitting at her desk. She seemed to still be trembling. Kurt had been right. She was pale, She seemed to force a smile as she turned to face him. He noticed that her hair was mussed and her cheeks were stained with a heavy blush.  
  
"I -uh-found this...story of yours in the den." He muttered. Not daring to look her in the eye, he handed the book to her.  
  
She took it. He felt a flash a surprise on the arc. He knew it came from the pages that were glued together from his passion. Mortification blazed from Logan. He seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"T-Thank-you, Logan." She quickly placed the story in the drawer and slammed it shut.   
  
"I ...thought you might want it back."  
  
"I did."  
  
He turned to leave. He wanted to leave. He wanted out of there so he didn't have to face the worst of fates; Jaye's reproach.  
  
"Logan?" come her quiet voice to his ears.  
  
"Yeah, Darlin'?"  
  
"It was never meant for you to see." She said gravely. "I meant for it to be private."  
  
"I know." He stared at those large green eyes and he knew he was lost. "I can't deny it, you spin a good yarn."  
  
"It was private." She repeated.  
  
"An' I fucked up." He hung his head. "Darlin', I knew that there was somethin' between since that fight with Typhoid Mary and you bonded with me to get her out of my mind. When I went into a beserker rage, you used that empathic bond o' yours to bring me back. Now, I went inside your head where I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." He thought he saw unshed tears shimmering in her verdant gaze. "I trusted you! You're supposed to be my best friend...not someone I can't trust."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Darlin'." He stepped forward. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. I thought I was crazy because I was thinkin' about you in ways that are exactly nice."  
  
"Yeah, I notice." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you did, Frail." He retorted. "Take that fancy empathic power of yours and scan a bit deeper. It's more than just a fast fuck that I want. You ready to face some real dark emotion? Or you too scared to see what really lies beneath the need?"  
  
Harsh cobalt eyes seared flaming emerald. "C'mon, take a look, Jaye."  
  
She brought his hand to her stubbled cheek and gently cupped it. She slowly closed her eyes and let the vibrant swirl of colors dance around them. She felt the slow descent into the empathic plane and the slight vertigo. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was bombarded by Logan's onslaught of passion.  
  
Friendship...shame....affection....anger...loyalty...admiration...rage...lust....need.....  
  
LOVE  
  
Bare and stark before her it stood. It was the one emotion she never thought Logan held for her. It was small and hidden under a myriad of countless defense mechanisms and layers of privacy, but it was there plainly for her to feel and see.  
  
"Do you feel the same way?' He asked. "Can you tell me that you didn't know."  
  
"I had no idea." She said in a very timid whisper. "Do you really feel that way towards me?"  
  
He turned to face her. Cobalt and emerald met. She met his gaze with bravery. He didn't see her usual prideful defiance gleaming in her eyes. He saw a new maturity shining inside her. He saw the last remnants of childhood innocence melt away. He brought his lips down upon hers slowly and gently. There was no rage or domination. There was only a vulnerable man wordlessly daring to be honest with the young woman in his arms.  
  
"What do you think, Sunshine?" He growled. "Now, how about you?"  
  
She stood silently as he turned her scan upon her. There bond allowed for that. One of the first colors that engulfed him was a deep rose that circled about him. LOVE.  
  
"What happens now?" She asked quietly. "I tried to hide it for so long. I was frightened that you would think that I was just a another Jubilee or Rogue with a schoolgirl crush on you."  
  
So, it hadn't been just his own guilt. The overwhelming embarrassment and shame had also been hers. That explained the unusual intensity of her feelings. Had they been all hers? No, he knew that he felt something very grown up for this Frail in front of him. He shouldn't. She was just a little more than half his age. He had seen too much. Yet, it would be a sin to lie. He had never lied to Jaye, not ever and not now.  
  
"That depends on us, Darlin." He ran his hand through the thick mass of unruly black hair. "Never really thought about ya that way before, but, yeah....something inside me's real strong where you're concerned."  
  
"Oh, Logan." He felt fear pass away to joy. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around his muscled frame. She planted a very innocent kiss on her lips.  
  
The sparks began to fly. Logan felt liquid excitement flow through the river of his mind. He felt a very old, masculine flow inside his groin. His veins pounded a heavy rhythm of need in tribute to Jaye. He pulled her to him and ground his groin into her feminine core.  
  
"Jessica, stop!" He groaned. He thrust her from him.  
  
She landed on her back on her bed. Tears of rejection and confusion flowed freely from her eyes. He felt as he had looked into the eyes of a doe and shot it through the heart with a sharp arrow.  
  
"....I'm sorry that I'm not a ravishing redhead or an Asian beauty. I am what I am. I'm not successful and graceful like Kitty. I'm just...just....me."  
  
He pulled her from the bed into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. He felt her cold, dark tears of Darkforce pelt his skin. They scalded him with their cold life-stealing acids. Yet, he didn't care. He'd regenerate. Why let Jaye feel worse than she already did. Logan cocked a finger under her face.  
  
"You're just fine the way you are, Darlin.' Look at me."  
  
She refused to me his gaze.  
  
"LOOK AT ME, JESSICA" He growled with such ferocity that she immediately snapped to attention.  
  
"You are a beauty and of course I'm noticin'" He held her tightly to him. The warmth of her felt so good. He felt so alone and now he realized what Jean and Scott shared with their psionic rapport. With her in his arms and in his life, he felt whole for the first time in his life.   
  
The timing was wrong.  
  
"My curiosity got the better of me and I took your story. I shouldn't have done that. We opened some doors that weren't ready to be opened yet. It ain't your fault, Darlin' that you got caught up in my thoughts about a very beautiful lady." He had to choose his words carefully. She was still like a child when it came to her emotional strength. "You did what all beautiful young ladies do when they feel ....passion for the first time."  
  
"I must admit I'd never felt any empathic sensation like that before...." Jaye ducked her head back into Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Darlin', that wasn't empathic." He chuckled. "That was a good ol' fashioned orgasm."   
  
"Excuse me for being sweet and innocent." She retorted. "Some of us like to keep our zippers closed."  
  
"Ouch." He gave her a wide grin. "That hurt."  
  
"It should." She gave him a saucy smile.  
  
"Yeah, Darlin', it felt pretty damn good for me....it hasn't been like that in a long time." He begrudged the innocent beauty in his arms. "You're somethin' else....you're gonna break a lotta hearts."  
  
"Logan.....I want....I love'"  
  
He pressed to fingers to her lips. "Hush, Sunshine. Don't say it. What happened shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't have happened like this. Too late to change it now though... knowin' what you know. Part of that's my fault. I had no idea that would happen. Otherwise, I'd left that damn story of yours alone."  
  
[Now what happens?] He heard her uncertain thoughts inside his mind.   
  
The mental words rung like the bells alarmingly clear along the arc of their psionic bond.  
  
[I don't want to lose you, Logan.]  
  
[I don't wanna lose you either, Jaye.]  
  
"Jaye, you need time to grow...to live...and discover life. You don't need to be...." She thought she heard him stutter..."to be influenced by this k'nucklehead.. Just forget it, Darlin." He released her from his warm comforting embrace. "That's how we'll survive."  
  
"I can't forget, Logan."  
  
"Then one of us will have to." Logan replied. He turned around and left her alone in her room with her book. "Until we can do this right and you ain't ready for that right now and neither am I."  
  
After closing her door he headed to his room and packed a duffel bag. He needed to get away for a few days. He needed to rid himself of the bond that was burning him alive inside. He had to get the young frail out of his mind.   
  
She was a complication that he hadn't counted on occurring. She was an emotional tie that he didn't need. He had made a good mess of everything in one day because of his curiosity.  
  
His body would remember everything for a long time. His heart had to forget for her sake. He didn't want, god, he didn't want to forget.  
  
He scribbled a quick note to Professor Chuck about needing to go visit an old friend and that he would be back soon. He left that next moment without a word to anyone.  
  
It was a puzzle with a couple of the pieces gone.  
  
It was just too soon to put them all together. But, good things come to those who wait.  
  
And someday, Jaye and Logan would be whole.  
  
Jaye watched him drive off into the gold and pink sunset on his Harley. She heard his final thoughts. She would wait until he saw her as a woman instead of just a friend. It would be worth it. She only wished that the waiting wasn't so long and didn't hurt so much.  
  
Fini   
AUTHOR'S NOTES ON JAYE MORGAN AKA RAVYN  
  
NAME: JESSICA JAYDE "JAYE" MORGAN  
AGE: (IN THIS FANFIC) 18  
STATUS: HUMAN(MUTANT)/ KIARI HYBRID  
CODENAME: RAVYN  
POWERS: 1. DARKFORCE MANIPULATION/ GENERATION  
A. FLIGHT/ TELEPORTATION/ ENERGY BLASTS  
2. EMPATHY  
A. CAN READ THE EMOTIONS OF OTHERS (note: CAN BE OVERWHELMED BY STRONG EMOTIONS OF OTHERS TO THE POINT OF UNCONCIOUSNESS)  
B. EMOTIONAL CONTROL  
(JAYE IS ABLE TO SEND AND CONTRIVE ARTIFICIAL EMOTIONS IN OTHERS)  
3. ABSORBSION  
(DNA, THOUGHTS, MEMORIES....NOT POWERS OR ABILITIES...CAN CAUSE AN ENERGY DRAIN....WHEN DONE WITH FAMILY MEMBERSS...REACTIONS RANGE FROM VERTIGO TO NAUSIA TO UNCONSCIOUSNESS)  
  
  
  
  
14  
  
  
14  
  
  
  



End file.
